The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator, a door for a refrigerator, and a dispensing apparatus for a refrigerator that enable to obtain contents easily.
The present embodiment relates to a refrigerator, and more specifically to a refrigerator having a shelf that partitions an inner space of a chilling chamber.
Generally, a refrigerator, which is an apparatus for storing foods, generates cooling air using a cycle of compression-condensation-expansion evaporation.
Also, the refrigerator includes a plurality of storage chambers receiving foods for storing foods in a freezing state or a cooling state. And, one surface of the storage chamber may be opened to receive and take out foods and one side of the storage chamber is rotatably coupled with a refrigerator door.
Generally, the storage chamber is partitioned into a cooling chamber and a freezing chamber. And, the refrigerator may be sorted into a top mount type refrigerator wherein the cooling chamber is positioned on a lower side of the freezing chamber, a side by side type wherein the freezing chamber and the cooling chamber are provided left and right, and a bottom freezer type wherein the freezing chamber is positioned on the lower side of the cooling chamber and three doors are provided, according to an installation way of the cooling chamber and the freezing chamber.
Also, the storage chamber is provided with a plurality of shelves that partition an inner space into a predetermined size and receives foods.
Generally, the shelf is supported on both walls of the inside of the main body of refrigerator. In this case, the main body of refrigerator is provided with a supporting part supporting both sides of the shelf and the position of the shelf may be defined by the position of the supporting part. A plurality of supporting parts with different heights may be provided.
And, the position of the shelf may be changed to be supported by the supporting parts positioned at different heights. Therefore, when an interval between the shelves is controlled according to a height of an object received in the inside of the chilling chamber, the shelf should be drawn out to the outside and then be inserted again.
In the process, there is a risk that the object received on the shelf falls and there is a problem in that it is difficult to accurately control the position of the shelf according to the height of the object.